


故事与故事之间

by BatEye



Category: La leggenda del pianista sull'oceano | The Legend of 1900 (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatEye/pseuds/BatEye
Summary: 另一种诠释《海上钢琴师》的方式，又或者，另几种。
Relationships: Max Tooney/1900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

麦克斯的故事早早开始于接下来要讲述的、这个充满浪漫气质与未知性的章节之前，早早开始于1900触摸到弗吉尼亚号上那台钢琴琴键之前，早早开始于他被悄悄遗落在空荡荡的舞厅之前——因为所有的故事，只有当它冷却凝固、能被局中人娓娓道来算起，才真正算得上开始。因为从时光的上游走往下游，你会发现所有的故事都无起点、也无终线，唯有述说能被起始、也能被终结。

麦克斯的故事开始于他流落在自由之地的街头，苦苦寻觅一间乐行好当掉陪伴了他数十载日夜的小号。他饥肠辘辘，贫寒交加，蹒跚步履，横冲直撞，为金钱出卖自己冻瘦了的嶙峋的梦想。十几年前的他未曾预想到今日的窘境，正如他风中残烛的小号：战前的音符总吹得饱满，战后的总显得悲凉。1927年的某个夜晚，弗吉尼亚号第一次向他露出大海臣民无情的獠牙；风嗥浪卷，大船在汹涌的波头抖成一帆扁舟，同婴孩喜怒无常的摇篮一般放肆而任性。剧烈的摇晃让麦克斯吐意渐强，他跌入舞厅，在那里，他第一次遇见了1900。

“康恩，你晕船了吗？我这里有特效的晕船药。”

谁想得到这个身材矮小但行事言语都一派云淡风轻的年轻男子嘴里的特效药会是一台笨重却仿佛轻巧的钢琴？麦克斯拗不过他，更拗不过不讲道理的大海，只好坐上钢琴，把抱怨吞进肚子里。起初，1900的琴声只是无害地悦耳。但逐渐地，他的指尖传导给琴键、琴键牵动起钢琴、钢琴又如约奏出轻快的声音，这一连串的机械反应好似拥有了美妙的智慧：滑行的钢琴恰好避开了前方的障碍，而麦克斯注视着1900的侧影、注视着昏暗的灯光沿他鼻翼扫下的外廓熠熠闪亮，脑袋里模糊地想着，他一定能每次都去到想去的地方。就像这化作他坐骑的钢琴，就像这艘命数随机颠簸的大船。那天以后，麦克斯如此相信，他就是在那时爱上了这个浪漫的男人。

朦胧的片刻没有持续多久，钢琴就撞上了舞厅的玻璃隔壁，彩色的碎片烁着光掉落在麦克斯和奏琴者的身上。甜蜜的眩晕感袭回麦克斯的脑袋，他还没彻底反应过来，钢琴就顺着过道长驱直入、冷不丁地撞进了船长的房间。船长恼怒地把他们扔进烧煤室，再一看，两人脸上挂着的爽快笑容更是让他气不打一处来。他一边喘着粗气，一边威胁着要让他们两人在这黑咕隆咚的地方干一辈子苦工。那时的麦克斯心中暗想，就算要在这又脏又热的煤炉边上耗去一辈子他也不在乎，只要那个像会变戏法似的琴师能从煤矿中敲出音乐，再长久的惩罚也值得。事后，麦克斯才知道，船长说给1900听的威胁是常事、也不算数。1900是船上不循乐谱的奇迹，也是恣肆走调的麻烦铺子。

在烧煤室中，他们笑着将铲子扔进煤炉，愉快地躺在煤堆上交谈。1900向麦克斯描述起他想象中的新奥尔良，一个雾气弥漫的美国城市。他的措辞如此清晰又笃定，就好像他曾飞离过这封闭的大船，降落在游客口耳间相传的建成于人们构想中的理想之都，并又带回那里一幕幕的景色。这让麦克斯确信，他确能乘着琴键、抵达自己意念指向的地方。他的脸因煤矿而蒙着一层乌黑的斑迹，但若你定神去看，便能辨出那双带着笑意、愁意或深邃得包罗万象的眸子，它正直直地投向麦克斯的方向。麦克斯就是此刻定神去看的人，但他又害怕看久了，那双眸子会洞穿他发虚的心，因为他尽想着去吻对面灰头土脸的家伙。


	2. Chapter 2

每每回想起来，麦克斯都搞不懂自己爱上了1900的哪里，只是对于自己心中那团忽冷忽热却总不熄灭的情欲之火是无从否认的。他想紧紧地用双臂抱住优雅的钢琴师，在他的面颊、脖颈、嘴唇上降下一个又一个的吻，这幅因太过丑陋而使他不愿经常幻想的景象总在他不经意发呆的空当从思维的盲角窜进画面、引得他一阵反射性的咳嗽与羞愧。1900那矮小的身板，要怎样才能与自己那庞大的躯体相搭，麦克斯百思而不得解，于是干脆不解。更让麦克斯沮丧的是自己恋慕的对象。同性恋，从不是能光明正大上台赢得听众喝彩的曲目，它的倒错、违伦即使在艺术家的母语中跳脱出了道德的条框，麦克斯总归得烦恼于无报的、困惑的爱。

而另一方面，1900是倒错的另一端。他英俊的面容要说吸引不到船上女乘客的青睐，那必是谎言。但据麦克斯随处留心的观察，1900从不对她们的挑逗和暗示做出什么反应，倒不如说，仿佛一根木头、不理不睬。若这种淡漠只局限于情事，恐怕麦克斯会产生什么过剩的错觉；可惜不是，1900的淡漠是隔着新奥尔良雾气的凝视，你要足够幸运、等雾气散开，才能瞧清他的面容，否则他目光之所及、均是淡漠。假如这淡漠凝结在琴键上，曼妙而陌生的音乐随之诞生；假如这淡漠凝结在话筒边，探伸的便是他古怪的求知欲。

有时，麦克斯会想，当1900弹奏钢琴的时候，他的思绪飞去了哪个遥远的岛屿，一不留神便再不复返。只有他演奏时无形而敏锐的观察，还有深夜间像孩童般懵懂的电话维持着他与人间的联系，不让他挣脱风筝线放浪摇曳。麦克斯第一次发现他偷拨电话是在认识他后的三个月，但那距离他第一次觉察1900与船上女乘客间秘密的幽会尚有一年之久。为什么用了这么久？麦克斯认为是自尊在作怪。先入为主地掐断1900与女人们间的关联，好让自己显得不那么可怜卑微，这让麦克斯开始鄙夷他们的友谊。又或者，和自尊毫无干系，仅仅因为麦克斯总小心翼翼地守在1900的私人领土之外，不冒险逾越一步。就像他第一次撞见偷溜进传话室的1900也只源于一个意外，当他满腹狐疑地跟着钢琴师的背影一路走到目的地时，忍不住先出了声：“你来这干嘛？”

“噢——麦克斯。”1900一个激灵转身，长舒一口气，“别吓我了，要是船长逮到我，可得把我扔下船去。我来这打电话。”

“电话？你要打给谁？”

“谁都行。是谁有什么关系吗？”他摊开电话簿，对麦克斯说，“从里面挑一个你觉得好听的名字吧，我的朋友。”

接着他们便肩并肩坐下，开始与一个个陌生的乘客聊天。有些乘客会愤怒地挂断，有些则会饶有兴趣地聊到家乡、大海、以及总也逃不脱的，美国。1900对美国有着奇特的兴致，每次他听见美国，总会张大双眼，欲言又止。这时，就是雾气散开的那刻，亦即淡漠凝结的那刻——麦克斯在他的脸上看到了一种兴奋、不悦与失落的混杂体。正因如此，当他发觉1900与一个美国女人偷情的时候，才会震惊得不知所措。

他亲眼看到一个体态丰腴的女人从1900半掩的房门中走出，因为离开得太过匆忙，她并没有发现站在不远处的麦克斯。那是一张熟悉的面孔，一天前的舞会上，1900与麦克斯聊到过她：30出头的美国女郎，不久前嫁给一名法国商人，偶尔往返于欧洲与美国。麦克斯笑称1900怕是对人妻颇有研究，1900答道：“她们不过是不甘心被调音的钢琴。”

麦克斯不知道的是1900这句话背后的含义，他也不知道美国女郎早就甩出了鱼饵、勾住了钢琴师；又或者甩出鱼饵的是钢琴师，被勾住的才是女人。但听着女人的脚步声远去，麦克斯现在明白了。他僵硬地走到1900房门前，犹豫了许久该敲还是不该敲，欲敲，怕房间内未消散的淫乐灼伤了指节；欲不敲，恐悬空的拳头风化成泥块剥落。麦克斯最终还是敲了，但没人应，推门进去，床铺的塌陷若隐若现，余温尚在，空无一人。

他在船内踱来踱去，在船舷处找到了面朝大海的钢琴师。麦克斯一言不发，走过去点上一根烟，他知道钢琴师不抽，正巧省去问话的力气。

“所以麦克斯，你知道了？”

麦克斯吓了一跳，差点呛到一大口烟。

“什么？”

“那位女士的事。你从没有站我身边这么久还不说一句话。”

“好吧，好吧。你赢了。”麦克斯摊手，“但我知道又如何？你觉得我会苦口婆心地对你说，‘1900啊，别对人妻下手，她们虽然只是不甘心被调音的钢琴，而你可能是全世界最伟大的钢琴师，但不该你演奏的音乐你就不该演奏’这样的话吗？嘿，我只是想说——”

“麦克斯，你从没告诉我你喜欢什么样的女人。”

面对1900的坦诚，麦克斯反而没了底气：“那是因为，呀，她们人太多，我实在不知道选哪一类啊！”

“那男人呢？”1900咧开嘴笑了，仿佛猜中谜语的孩子，“别把我想成什么都不懂的傻瓜，麦克斯。船上人来人往，人们会交谈，而我会聆听。你觉得什么样的故事、什么样的人我没听过、见过？”

麦克斯被问得哑口无言：“唔，行吧。”麦克斯猛吸一口烟，闪躲地望向1900，支支吾吾地回答，“那你也该知道，是人们的议论让它成为了我的秘密。”

“我的朋友。”1900有些不耐烦地夺下麦克斯的烟弹进海里，“去他的议论。”

说罢，他走回了船舱。

在这场滑稽又真挚、怯懦又赤诚的坦白之后，仿佛戒断反应一般的副作用开始逐步在麦克斯身上浮现，他止不住在脑海中幻想床单上缠织着的1900与美国女人的肉体，他们交欢时的呻吟，浑圆弧面上不规则的凸起，美国女人丰满的胴体压迫着1900的身躯、激烈地磨合着包裹在一起。“去他的议论”，麦克斯摆脱不掉1900的这句口头禅，就好像是他的口癖将自己置于与那个美国女人平等的位置，使自己产生了凌乱而愤怒的嫉妒。起初几天，他沉没在恍惚中；几天后，他开始感到恶心。在弗吉尼亚号到达美国前，他找准了一个机会向那名美国女人搭话。

“您好，女士，我是这艘船的钢琴师，1900，的朋友，我想冒昧请问您……”

“如果您是来游说我再度造访他的房间，那大可不必了。”她的神色露出一股显而易见的厌恶，“从头到尾，他的手指一刻没停止过敲击我的身体，好像我是一台钢琴。”

然后她傲慢地不等麦克斯回应，头也不回地走了，麦克斯再也没有见过她。


	3. Chapter 3

就在1900的视线与她交错的那一刻，从旁凝视的麦克斯也察觉到了空气中清新迸开的火花，那是久旱的土地上如期来临的甘霖、每一株枯渴的杂草都不约而同地听见了云层间天使的歌声。如果自我安慰可以见效，麦克斯乐于告诉自己钢琴师的视线随女孩的流连与数年前同美国女郎轻浮的邂逅有着相同的，某种脆弱的、不必暴露在阳光下的浮光一掠的本质。但琴声道出了一切真相。1900指下的粘连与抚摸充斥着音符间以另一种语言讲述的故事，它是易弯折的、却并不脆弱，是飞闪、却未必是一掠。小号手不知不觉地跟随着钢琴师的目光，见证了又一件艺术品凝固的工艺全程。

接下来发生的事在外人看来或许过于唐突莫名：1900撕毁合约，失态地夺下录音的母盘，仓皇地消失在门的另一侧。面对唱片公司代表的大发雷霆，麦克斯只是平静地托了托帽檐，也推门走了出去。片刻后在船舷上，他清晰地目睹了对1900、对自己而言都赋有启示性的一幕，唯独那名局内的女孩不曾知晓哪怕部分的真相。回想起来，麦克斯认为那就是终章的序幕。

钢琴师犹豫着伸出手想和她打声招呼，结果却只字未发地和无辜的女孩擦肩而过。他的脸上投下从未与他相符的、陌生的阴影，仿佛他错过的是一整个世界。假如时空跳跃，此时的麦克斯能与十数年后的自己对话，他一定会提醒自己在那艘即将被炸毁的废船中告诉一心求死的钢琴师，他还有机会找到那个娇小的、不那么无边无际的世界。也许那样，结局便会有所不同，谁知道呢。在1900失落的回望里，麦克斯看见了自己的镜像：正因是这个无名的女孩，1900的踌躇才有了崭新的意义，越唾手可得、越随意敷衍，越触不可及、越战兢怅然。不知是否该为苦恋的人以另一种方式体历到自己的痛苦而感到释然，小号手心想，1900是真的爱上了她。

再之后的事，至今仍是个谜。麦克斯只隐约记得自己陷入了一段时期的消沉，但他的消沉远不如1900的那般阴郁。他的闷闷不欢来自于终于拨开那层轻薄隔膜的钢琴师，自从1900说破麦克斯不刻意掩藏也不开诚布公的秘密后，两人之间便形成了一种互相的默契，麦克斯不再克制自己向1900投去的热切目光、但也从不逾越那条沙滩上被海水来回冲刷的线；另一边，1900也许早就了然于心，却也配合着老友完成着一场场的合奏演出。他冲他笑，他则以笑交代。逐渐地，两人的关系从一处的隔塞走入了另一处的隔塞，累月经年的不羁生活使1900在麦克斯的眼中阴差阳错地成了一个不屑去爱的人，这样谬误的结论并非没有受到麦克斯理智的反驳，但在心底里，他乐于和这样的结论相处。而今，他禁不住问自己，这世上果真存在不屑去爱的人吗？

至于1900，在某个弗吉尼亚号停泊的平淡无奇的日子里，呆滞地靠在座椅上，决绝而淡然地将录音的母盘折碎成片，扔进了垃圾桶里。十步开外，麦克斯隔着玻璃把一切都看在眼里，他意识到这场爱情已经成为了一道禁忌、被1900封印在了回忆的角落。夜深人静时，麦克斯偷偷回了趟原地，把母盘的碎片藏了起来。这时，他还没想好该如何处理它们，留在船上，如何才能掩人耳目又不冒犯钢琴师；带下船去，这黑胶的重量实在让麦克斯承受不起。直到几天后，1900在晚餐时向他吐露了一个让他不敢相信自己耳朵的念头：1900，海上的钢琴师，大船的独生子，打算下船了。

“我想听听大海的声音。”他这么说道。

“你别胡说了，在哪听，船上、陆上，不都一样吗？我看你是想去见一个姑娘。”麦克斯尽可能轻快地打趣道，这样便能掩饰起早在餐桌下汹涌欲出、餐桌上紧攥刀叉的心虚。如果这个他爱恋着的男人，真要走下舷梯脱胎换骨，去陆上拥抱他的梦中情人，作为朋友、作为不奢回报的爱的起始一端，自己除了献上最诚挚的祝福还能如何？只是最诚挚的也是最虚假的，既然无名女孩得到了眷恋，那空无一物的自己唯有留下破碎的唱片聊以慰藉，麦克斯就这么决定了。

“你会来看我吗，对吗麦克斯？在陆地上。”

“当然了，这样你就能把我介绍给你孩子的母亲。”麦克斯笑着回答，“你会周日邀我同你们共进晚餐，我会带上甜点与好酒……你的妻子会告诉我你总和她谈起我……”他迷失在了心不在焉的想象中，冷不丁一下被自己的话头惊住。畅想的、诚挚又虚假的未来中，麦克斯形单影只地闯进1900温馨的家，结果发现1900竟也像若干年前那样挂念着自己。他猛地清醒过来，看向钢琴师，以为他要说些什么。但1900只字未发，依旧用那张带着淡漠笑意的、无邪的脸孔看着小号手。麦克斯好奇现在他又在哪里，是徜徉在未来的光景里，还是坐在餐桌前、同自己在一起。

然而，出乎所有人的、尤其是麦克斯的意料，1900没有下船。他在舷梯的中间、大海与陆地的正中看见了什么，那飞甩出去的帽子又作何用意，没有人说得清；大家只知道，那位穿着合身驼绒大衣的钢琴师，仿佛心口大石落下一般，没有留恋地放弃了广袤的世界（与那个姑娘）、回到了船上。接踵而至的是又一段短暂的沉默期，只是这次的沉默不再有前一次密布的颓废，1900仿佛不是在为什么哀悼，而是在为什么肃穆地行礼。

“放心，我现在好多了。”当他走出房间、一如从前地现身吧台时，钢琴师拍了拍麦克斯的脸，一副似乎真的好多了的模样。他使用着一种好像终于下定决心一般的、轻松的语气，灯光在他的眼中折射出热烈的亮色：“麦克斯，你觉得，我是一个活生生的人，而不是一个名号、一个故事吗？”

“你在说什么呢？1900，你当然是个活生生的人，你一直都是。”麦克斯不假思索地答道，他以为方才的问题只是钢琴师心中偶发的自我怀疑。但如果此刻的麦克斯能反应过来，他也许能看清钢琴师寻常的淡漠凝结在了嘴角，变成了一滩更浓韵而不透明的东西。但他没有，而等他回过神来时，态势已在崖前逼得他进退两难。

当天夜里，有人敲响了麦克斯的房门。麦克斯早就躺下，通常这个时间并不会有乐队的成员不识趣地前来叨扰，乘客就更不可能了。船上一直流传着这样的蜚语，仅有一面之缘的乘客间常会相互敲进对方的房间私会，也许这并非空穴来风，但麦克斯从不是易受女人青睐的类型，打在弗吉尼亚号上奏乐以来、从未有过一个姑娘对他投怀送抱；就算是他生理上愿意接纳的男人，也鲜少在寻欢作乐的乘客间向他递送过或明或暗的秋波。本想着再多等一会儿，门外那个扰人清梦的家伙就会悻悻离去，可没料到敲门声反倒越来越频繁，一阵接着一阵，气得小号手一头雾水，开门训道。

“谁啊，大晚上的。”

门外站着看上去有些心神不宁的1900，身上还穿着外出时的衣服，双眼来回上下扫动，两只手握成拳垂在大腿两侧。

“1900？”麦克斯忙招呼他进来，“出什么事了吗？”

钢琴师张嘴想要说些什么，喘了几口气却又闭上了。这时，麦克斯也借着光线察觉到了朋友身上的不对劲，于是将手搭上他的肩膀、又补了一句：“我知道肯定发生了什么，1900，你可以告诉我的。”

但1900接下来的动作彻底懵住了麦克斯，他抬起一只手狠狠地打掉了麦克斯的胳膊。其实不是，是他以毫无征兆的力气与速度伸出两只手、不容分说地撞开了麦克斯意图安慰他的胳膊。这一切都发生得太快，麦克斯根本还没看清眼前钢琴师的动作，就先感觉到了他干燥、颤抖着的嘴唇。小号手的大脑一片空白，直到1900分开两人紧贴的部分，他还呆在原处一动不动。

“噢。”1900露出几分愧疚的神色，就好像他弄错了什么一样。他刚准备说下一句话（大概是道歉）时，轮到麦克斯主动吻上了他。这个吻比上一个持续得更久、更激烈，麦克斯使劲地抱住1900，双手急切地揉过他的骨骼，待他们为喘气而分开片刻后，立马又陷入另一场呼吸与唾液的对话。麦克斯笨拙地解着1900的纽扣，想要脱下他层层包裹的衣服，但碍于被吻夺走的集中力而乱作一团。1900摸索到了麦克斯的手，开始同他一起解开自己的衣服。

这是一个漫长而短暂的夜晚，麦克斯第一次目睹1900在演出礼服约束下赤裸裸的身体，有时白皙、有时暗泽，偶尔紧绷、偶尔松弛，些许粗糙、些许柔滑。在欲望与爱得到满足的同时，麦克斯也克服了内心中对这幅交合图景的厌恶，他从没想过，他臃肿的身躯与1900瘦弱的身板居然能形成这般平衡的融汇。他也从没想过，那个美国女人嘴里的，1900手指的敲击会如此令人身心愉悦：钢琴师修长的手指轻轻地在拥抱的空当弹拍着麦克斯的背部，但转瞬又用掌心抚平，就好像在安抚着骄纵的琴键。真正令麦克斯没想到的是，原来这世上竟还有人愿待自己如待音符，而那竟然就是自己朝思暮念的好友。

但1900是这场偶发事件中真正的门外汉，即便是愉悦，也多夹杂着痛苦与忍耐。麦克斯总不时停下，揣摩他紊乱的呼吸，吻去他额头上的汗水……

第二天醒来时，枕边的人已经消失了踪影。麦克斯懊恼地坐起身，回想起昨夜的恍惚，心中一直惦记着一块缺憾：那么多声喘息，他却忘记了在钢琴师耳边无论以何种语调说出那几个音节，我爱你。1900敲开自己房间的初衷，麦克斯倒觉得不那么重要了，重要的是一些窒息在嘴边的话恰好能乘着这心照不宣的东风冲破常年冰封的闭塞，光明正大地飞去钢琴师的身边。他想好了，在下次船靠岸之前就告诉1900。

但第二天的夜晚，例行演奏时，故事再次发生了转机。那时，舞厅中的乘客都不约而同地在摇摆中小声赞许，那个熟悉的海上钢琴师又回来了。麦克斯一如既往，无畏地吹着饱满的号角；1900游刃有余，自由地跳跃着黑白的琴键，不出一会儿，他便又开始脱离乐队的编制，自顾自地弹起别的曲子来。只不过这次的曲子极为独特，就连往常从不停下舞步的乘客也不自觉伫立聆听：那是一首柔美、激昂又不言自明地暗涌着哀伤的曲子，这一段欢快得平地无忧、下一段又隐秘得落石沉海；前一刻画面仿佛开怀的旅人，后一刻画面又仿佛孤单的游子；醇而不腻，苦却不涩。麦克斯在一旁入神地听着，听得热泪盈眶，有那么一刹那，他甚至觉得那是比献给无名女子的爱之曲更美妙的音乐。

琴声休止，全场欢呼。1900绅士地示意身旁的乐队开始其他的演奏，人群马上便又恢复了一派热闹的氛围。麦克斯发现退出舞台的钢琴师正找向自己的方向，于是索性也退下舞台朝他走了过去。

“朋友，刚刚那首曲子，实在是……”

麦克斯喜形于色，忍不住激动的心情准备大赞一番，却被1900伸手止住。钢琴师饶有兴趣地晃晃脑袋，问道：“麦克斯，你知道刚刚那首曲子，是写给谁的吗？”

“哦，也对。”麦克斯一拍手，恍然大悟，“你的即兴曲都是为舞厅里的人写的嘛！”

“不不，麦克斯。这不是即兴曲……这是我写给你的。”

尽管经历过这两天一连串的意外，他已经习惯了适应突如其来的转折，但即使是这样，钢琴师的这句话还是让麦克斯丢失了所有的理智，在远处人潮的喧闹声旁停顿了数秒。对于麦克斯和1900这些抚弄乐技的人来说，没有什么能比音乐更确凿也更浪漫地传递出真实，一名音乐家，哪怕至始至终唇齿未启，也能将一切的言语载进音符。真实于小号手，是这堪比珍飨之乐曲内浓缩的万千情愫，还有乐曲背后造物人的工笔琢磨——而如今，钢琴师直言不讳这是写给他的曲子，麦克斯不免内心涌起一滔滔的暖浪，早先的矜持犹豫轰然倒塌，肺里胃里胸口舌尖的一股脑地全泼洒了出来。

“1900，我……我知道我该早些对你说的……”他激动地抓住钢琴师的双肩，哽咽着说，“我爱你。1900，我爱你。我一直爱着你。”

钢琴师眼中泛着如天上星光般美丽的耀斑，任由小号手一遍遍重复着话的后半段。其间他似乎想抽出一只手来不知是为抚摸小号手的脸颊或是轻拍他的脊背，但麦克斯的力道太大、当下又根本顾不上眼前的小动作，那只手便一直没挣脱出来。许久，待麦克斯的语气彻底平复下去后，1900才开口说了什么。起先，麦克斯甚至有些怀疑自己是不是听错了什么关键的部分。

“下次弗吉尼亚号抵达美国的时候，麦克斯，你能帮我将这封信带给帕多安小姐吗？”说着，他从怀里掏出了一封信。

麦克斯被暗处的匕首刺了个措手不及，从云端跌落进岩坑，重重地摔在冰冷的地上。他甚至不知道那个女孩叫帕多安，1900是怎么知道的？噢，他讽刺地心想，就算1900使出浑身解数弄清了那个女孩的名字，这又有什么问题呢？问题是，自己是否愿意同帕多安小姐一同分享面前这个无人能看透、缥缈得太久太甚的钢琴师。

“好的，当然。”麦克斯接过信，心中不禁开始埋怨1900，既然仍牵挂着远在大洋彼岸的女子，又为何要奏那样的乐曲、使这样的眼神给人以破产的希望呢。麦克斯指望自己能懂，但终究还是懂不了。他向船长递交了离开弗吉尼亚号乐队的申请，准备在将信送达后就永远地告别大海。下船前，他和1900没有再说过话，思索再三，他觉得1900比自己更需要那张唱片的陪伴，于是他把它们藏在了那台与钢琴师一生纠缠难分的老钢琴里。哪怕1900永远也找不到它们，只要想到自己在他的故事中留下了最难以预料的痕迹，麦克斯就能感到片刻的心安。那年，是1933年。

下船后的麦克斯烦恼着该以怎样的身份送出那封信，一纠结便耽搁了。船返航的那天，麦克斯在一条小巷中碰上了强盗，身上那件还算值钱的皮衣当抵命的筹码被扒了去，就在那件皮衣左边的口袋里，躺着那封麦克斯时不时伸手摸索的信。信丢了，他自觉没脸再回去见1900，弗吉尼亚号离开美国后，他想着去找帕多安小姐当面述说原委，但当他来到莫特街27号时，惊讶地发现那里并没有钢琴师向他描述的异乡的父女与鱼店。原来经济不景气，他们早就搬去了别的地方，新来的住户也不清楚这来龙去脉。这样一来，再见1900的可能愈发渺茫了。几年后，二战爆发，战争的惶恐吹遍了新奥尔良的大街小巷，至于那艘曾经的弗吉尼亚号，麦克斯也没再听到过什么音信了。


	4. Chapter 4

“去他的议论”，时至今日，麦克斯依旧对这句咒骂似的口头禅记忆犹新。昔日友人的抱怨中暗藏着在这浩瀚世界上立足的法则，那便是，去他的议论，背担纷纷议论、追梦堂堂不屈。可麦克斯哪里料得到，自己也有背叛梦想、苟延残喘的一天。麦克斯的故事从这里开始，以一张唱片母盘与其上镌刻的淳淳音色为初；也将在这里结束，以那艘破旧的饱受时光风霜的大船在炸药中灰飞烟灭为结。接下来要讲的，便是终结前最后的尾声。

麦克斯一个偶然与那台纹理褪色的老钢琴再会，从乐行老板那得知了弗吉尼亚号即将被炸毁的消息，马不停蹄地赶去了海边，在经过了不知多少次的那地方，他听说了弗吉尼亚号被在战时被改造成了医用船，不肯歇息地为陆上的人们奉献到了最后一刻。麦克斯知道，麦克斯确信，如果弗吉尼亚号还在，那一定在船上的某个角落、海上的钢琴师也还在。尽管不知其中的缘由，但不知怎的，他笃定1900绝没有下船。

于是，他开始游说负责炸船的长官和在船上卸物的工人，请他们带自己上船，为他们讲述着那段算不上久远的传奇往事。长官与工人听得入神，却不出意外地对故事将信将疑，他们不屑地扬起眉头，要求麦克斯为他们解释一个最基本的疑问：假设弗吉尼亚号上的钢琴师如此独特而出名，怎么会这么多年来，都没有一个人谈起或听说过他？更别谈他们早就搜过船上的每个角落，根本没发现一个人影。麦克斯忍不住感到悲哀，1900琴技的造诣他了然于心、从不犹疑，但他的琴技究竟有多少真正触及到了船上乘客们浮躁的灵魂，麦克斯却无法回答。1900的音乐是伟大的，它能消弭疑窦、怡人心脾，让情愿聆听的人加倍去热爱这个如大海般无边无际的世界。只是到头来，1900没有输给更伟大的乐师，他输给了美国。他输给了新世界的主宰，比起钢琴、人们更爱自由的乐土。而他，不过是旧世界的奇迹，终将被扫落进时间的海洋。

长官、工人和麦克斯在船上兜了一个大圈，什么都没有找到。只有麦克斯，从路过的废墟中一幕幕在想象里还原着曾经大船的金碧辉煌、喧嚣之乐，却唯独寻觅不见那瘦弱的、身着礼服的熟悉身影。长官强硬地否定了麦克斯的说辞，并吩咐下属将他扔下了船。黔驴技穷的麦克斯急得就像热锅上的蚂蚁，该怎么做才能引出藏在船内某处的钢琴师，他都快想破了脑袋。最终，他选择潜回乐行，偷出那张世间仅存一份的唱片，他要在船内播放这张唱片，他要此时此刻就呈露出自己在1900生命中留下的最无法预计的痕迹。

而从未离开过大海的钢琴师，没有让他失望地，如约现身了。

“康恩，你怎么了，晕船了吗？”

十几年未见，1900的剪影似乎能看出几分佝偻，走近看，脸上好像又添几丝沧桑。仅是用昏暗的光描摹出那具轮廓，就让麦克斯止不住去抹眼角的泪花，一瞬间，曾经遗忘的没遗忘的、尽借着这空当反扑了回来。麦克斯又想起那个问过了自己好多遍的问题，他到底爱上了1900的哪点，老天啊，他心想，这个浪漫至死的男人的全部他都爱。自己怎会曾因一封信就离他而去，又怎会曾天真地以为对他的爱能够被岁月埋没，麦克斯太多想责骂自己的地方，却千言万语汇成一句脱口而出。

“好久不见，1900。”

他们开始聊起旧时光，聊起这些年船上躲躲藏藏的生活，聊起战时的窘迫与血光，聊起钢琴和小号，但到头来，还是绕不过下船的邀约。一路磕绊到这里，麦克斯再也无法承受永别，如果能让1900下船，再惨烈的代价他也做好了支付的准备。他有太多的话想问1900，但只要钢琴师愿意活下去，日后询问的机会还有很多、很多。

“我们可以组一个乐队表演合奏，我们会声名大噪的。”

1900平静地注视着明明眼泪哗哗掉下仍破涕为笑的小号手，似乎在预备着什么残忍而无情的反击。

“陆上的世界是无尽的，那里不是我的钢琴，那是上帝的钢琴。”

多么讽刺啊，麦克斯心想。哪怕之前自言自语千万遍，永别的代价他承担不起，可当1900开始严肃、试图耐心地向他解释那天站在舷梯上看到的光景时，他却自然而顺从地接受了。仿佛透过了1900的双眼一般，他亲自目睹了那天的画面：无穷尽的陆上琴键，还有身后那总能框兜住自己的船海摇篮。1900就像一个爬不出襁褓的孩子，随着不断地长大，注定在襁褓中窒息着夭折。麦克斯怨恨越来越陷入1900逻辑推演里的自己，却没有反驳的动力，只能继续把眼泪往喉咙里咽。

“毕竟，我对世人而言从未存在过。麦克斯，只有你是例外。你得习惯这点。”

接着，1900又像怕麦克斯没听懂似的，又斩钉截铁地斩下一刀：“原谅我，我的朋友，我是不会下船的。”

长到时间好像被冻结在这一秒的沉默后，麦克斯第一次、也是唯一一次跑题，他腔调里发着抖，一字一句、断续却又毫不难分辨地问道。

“1900，告诉我吧，你爱过我吗？”

钢琴师显然也没预见到这个问题，好像有些困扰地皱起了眉头，但立马又无奈地舒展开：“现在说这又有什么意义呢？”

“我只是想知道，在我们做爱的那晚——”

“哈，麦克斯，我的朋友啊。”1900飞快地打断他，长长叹了口气，答道，“你管那叫做爱？我可难受得很呢。”

麦克斯尽全力无视着钢琴师刻意的挖苦，他紧紧盯着面前的人，不留一丝给他逃避的机会，又问了一遍：“到底，1900，你有没有哪怕一小会儿，爱过我？”他多希望接下来，钢琴师会放下拒人千里的架子、迟疑着点头，然后告诉他其实他也爱着他。当然，他也还爱着帕多安小姐，但没关系。即便只是残缺的、零碎的爱，甚至，即便他现在已不再爱自己，只要他曾爱过、就算仅限那个默许的夜晚，麦克斯知道，自己都会迈出一步、不顾一切地用力吻他，再和他互相偎依着、径直迎接盛大的死亡。那时，谁都没有办法说服自己下船，说服自己离开他。

但1900没有点头，只是摇头，留下的一句也不是小号手想听见的话。

“麦克斯，去过你自己的人生吧，去找一个爱你的人。”

究竟后来是怎样回到陆面上的，麦克斯已经记不清了。他只模糊地惦念着那句话，“去找一个爱你的人”，其言外之意是，1900从不认为自己爱过他；以及他颤巍巍地走上楼梯时，1900在下方打趣讲的生硬的玩笑话。要是天堂只剩两只右手做替代，岂不滑稽？要是自己也留下，是不是就能把自己余下的那只左手送给1900，好让他在上帝的身边也能弹奏美妙的音乐？麦克斯甚至记不清自己为什么要回去陆上，为什么没有执意陪伴1900到最后。答案或许，是1900眸子里的希冀慑服了他，打消了他自我满足的殉情的念想，再又将他护送回了故土。在1900的声音消失前，麦克斯又瞟了一眼方才坐着的位置，他依稀认出这里曾是船上的烧煤室，也是他第一次想吻他的地方。

弗吉尼亚号被炸毁的那天，麦克斯正走在路上。霎时间，他仿佛听到从海边的方向传来一声巨响，不由得身子一软、跌坐在地上。路边的行人熙熙攘攘地朝这边投来怪异而同情的眼神，他们只看见一个肥胖的中年男人不知因为什么原因，一把鼻涕一把泪地把脸埋进掌心，如恸呼如哀号。

让麦克斯惊讶的是，乐行的老板将小号交还了他。这位白发苍苍的老人未必相信他的故事，却愿意从这故事的字里行间听出此起彼伏的辉煌与苍凉，如他所说，“一个好故事比一只小号值钱得多”，但麦克斯更清楚，他的故事值得的远不止钱、还有一个真实存在过的男人的一生与自己半辈子份的爱。借着这只阴差阳错又回到手上的小号，麦克斯重拾起了奏乐者的理想。他开始混迹于一些昏暗的小酒吧，尽管想拿到一份长久的工作谈何容易，而他的手艺也早生疏了不少，但总归能赚些钱姑且维生。爵士的日新月异不断刺激着美国娱乐业的改头换面，麦克斯有时也会想，是否自己也被这不曾歇息的新世界拒之门外了呢？这时，他耳边总会又响起那个熟悉的声音，“去他的议论”。于是，在无数次鲜有人注意的夜晚只身走出酒吧后，麦克斯都会不以为意地托一托帽檐，小声咕哝一句：“去他的议论。”冬去春来，数年飞逝，起初的象征也已变成了下意识的习惯。

直到某天，麦克斯以顾客的身份走进一个街边的酒吧。在那个简陋的、明显不上档次的酒吧舞台上，也摆着一台劣质的、明显不上档次的钢琴，麦克斯啜饮着杯里的酒，若有所思地注视着那台钢琴。在琴前坐下的是一名瘦高的、相貌平平的男子，他就是今晚表演的钢琴师。随着钢琴师的双手降落于琴键，一段美妙的音符从朴素典雅的指法下传来。麦克斯愣楞地放下酒杯，身边的人们开始交头接耳、赞赏乐曲的悦耳，但他们浑然不知，这首曲子像巨人一般撑开了麦克斯尘封已久的往事沟壑。那熟悉的流动，熟悉的色泽，熟悉的起伏与回弯，尽管演奏的技艺仍显稚嫩，但那令人过耳不忘的旋律却绝对错不了。那是1900写给自己的曲子。

麦克斯突然像疯了似的跑向舞台，撞翻了一排酒杯与餐桌，台上的钢琴师吓得逃了下去，麦克斯什么都顾不上，就追在那人后面，一阵喧嚷后，两人都跑到了街上。麦克斯因受体型所制，很快便体力不支，他大声地在后面喊道：“请稍微……稍微等等，我就是……想，想问您一个问题……”

男人闻声慢了下来，反问道：“什么事？你知道你看上去就像个疯子吗？”

“抱……抱歉……”麦克斯喘着粗气，“请问您……您是从哪儿……知道那首曲子的？”

男人突然神神秘秘地靠过来，小声地说道：“这事，可说来话长了。”

麦克斯点点头，示意他说下去。

“你知道几年前停在海边的那艘医用船吗？当时它就是一艘弃船，后来就被炸掉了。但其实啊，很多在场工作的人都不知道，那艘船上，其实还有人在。负责那次引爆的乔什威克长官，不知道从哪里得知了这个消息，秘密地把那个人强硬带下了船。但说来也怪，那个人不但没名字，就连陆上的生活也无法适应，可能是在海上生活太久了吧。这些都是一个参与过炸船的朋友告诉我的，他还拉我去看过他的演出。我至今都记得，他弹起钢琴来真是出神入化。后来，我找他搭话，想学会他那时演奏的唯一一首曲子：也就是这首。他犹豫了很久，但还是答应了。”

“先生，您……”麦克斯一时语塞，吞吐了半天才说清，“您知道他现在在哪吗？”

“不，我不知道。我都说不准他现在是不是还活着。我见到他的时候，他就因无法适应这里的生活而变得非常虚弱，他的精神状态也不太好。他在决定把那首曲子教给我的时候，我敢说，看上去就像是交代后事一样。”

麦克斯不再追问细节，直说道：“那您知道我怎么才能联系上您的朋友吗？”

第二天，天刚蒙蒙亮，麦克斯就照着男人写给他的地址找到了那个叫布鲁斯的朋友。布鲁斯曾是将1900抬下船的其中一名工人，他在1900刚来到陆地的一段时间负责照料1900，但不走运的是，他最后一次同钢琴师的联系距现在也足有一年了，谁也不知道突然消失无踪的1900跑去了哪里。其实直到麦克斯最后一次上船之前，乔什威克长官都没相信过他的故事，但在麦克斯和1900诀别那天，他狐疑地派人尾随，结果真见着了传闻中的钢琴师。于是，他一等麦克斯下船，便逮住了1900。看着1900的身体情况一天比一天更糟，布鲁斯想过联系那个只在乔什威克长官身边见过的肥胖的小号手，但麦克斯却一直过着居无定所、默默无闻的生活，两人便一直没能再见。

“您为什么不去找找那名叫帕多安的姑娘呢？”麦克斯问布鲁斯。

“但他一直都在对我谈起您啊，他从来没提起过什么姑娘。”布鲁斯困惑地回答道。

到这里，麦克斯的故事便几乎结束了。他仍然相信1900还活在这偌大无垠的大船的一隅，相信只要永不停歇地吹响手中的小号、只要永远站在新世界的浪头逆流而上，总有一天能再见到朝他微笑的钢琴师。时而，麦克斯也将自己的故事讲给那些好奇而善良的人们听，因为他们不会对同性间的爱恋嗤之以鼻，只不过那个故事又与讲给乐行老板的故事不同、是完整的坦率的版本。

有人听完后笑他，海上的钢琴师从没爱过他，钢琴师只爱过那个叫帕多安的女孩；但也有人听完后沉思片刻，告诉他这个故事也许还有一个不同的版本。也许当日在舷梯上止步的钢琴师做出的不只有大海和陆地间的选择，还有女孩与号手间的选择；也许他在返回船上的那一刻就决定了心要归属那个能一直印证他存在的人，也许他正是怀着那样的心情敲响了号手的房门、并为他谱下了那首曲子；也许那封信，那封使号手崩溃的信，只是钢琴师写给女孩的感激与告别，因为要不是她，他永远也不会试图去听大海的声音；也许钢琴师在把信交给号手后，一直在等他回来，但岁月如梭，等到那天来临时已物是人非；也许他在最后看穿了号手赴死的决意，于是挖苦嘲讽逼他下船。哪个故事才是真相呢，没有人知道，就像没有人知道那封被盗走的信上究竟写了什么。

但谁又知道麦克斯嘴里的故事就是事实呢？也许他在找到布鲁斯之后不久就找到了流浪的钢琴师；也许根本不存在布鲁斯这个人，也许他在酒吧听到那首曲子的当晚，坐在钢琴前的就是1900；也许他发疯似的冲向1900，两人一齐摔进了酒吧后巷的泥土里，他们接吻、流泪、摩挲，而号手的出现也让钢琴师奇迹般地克服了对陆地的恐惧；也许他们一直相互陪伴直到老去，又有谁知道呢？叙述者谢幕起身，但故事还在不为人所知地继续着——就像一艘大船，我们聆听的，是起点与终点间的航线；但一切的一切，仍恒在时光的旁流岸边匆匆地经过。


End file.
